<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I really wish I hated you by dalii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270011">I really wish I hated you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalii/pseuds/dalii'>dalii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody knows, First Kiss, Fluff, France (Country), Getting Together, How Do I Tag, LIKE EVER, Laurent and Makoto talk, Laurent is a talented artist, M/M, Makoto wants to quit, My First Fanfic, but really not, edamura gets tipsy, kind of cuddling, makoto is oblivious, maybe a little bit angsty, takes place after case 3/episode 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalii/pseuds/dalii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edamura Makoto wants to quit working with Laurent Thierry and become an honest man, like always.<br/>This just turns out to be harder than he thought, like always.<br/>Especially after he finds a certain sketch book..</p>
<p>In which Edamura realizes his feelings - specifically concerning a certain Laurent Thierry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I really wish I hated you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I´ve noticed a lack of fanfics for this amazing anime and decided to take matters in my own hands :)</p>
<p>This is supposed to play after Episode 14 of the anime.</p>
<p>This is also my first work ever, so please be nice, especially since English is not my first language! (So please excuse any mistakes :)</p>
<p>Now, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day after they´d pulled the scam on James Coleman – or rather just sold him the painting he so happily ruined his whole life for. They, meaning Laurent, Cynthia, Abbie, Kudou and Shi-Won as well as Makoto himself, were all sitting in Laurent Thierry´s living room.</p>
<p>Earlier that day Makoto had received an invitation for a “little celebrating”, while the whole team was still back in France, via phone call. He had been surprised of the fact that Laurent called him for any other reason than an upcoming job, but had agreed, nonetheless.</p>
<p>This would build a perfect opportunity to finally tell Laurent off.</p>
<p>Makoto would <em>not </em>participate in <em>any</em> further activities that turned out to be not <em>one</em> <em>hundred percent legal</em>. Even when the Sushi-Restaurant´s owner didn´t want him back, he would find a reasonable job in no time! It was not like he was bound to any place; he would use his fair share from working with Laurent to maybe travel the world. Search for a way to make his mom proud. To live up to her expectations, to what she believed he <em>would</em> and <em>could</em> do. To do <em>good. </em>Makoto spent half of his day preparing <em>how</em> he was going to tell them, this time for real.</p>
<p>But back to the current events.</p>
<p>None of them were fazed by the big, plush carpet on the floor that practically <em>demanded</em> to sink your bare feet into. Or the sets of brown armchairs and the couch circling around a coffee table that was <em>bursting</em> with bottles of alcohol. Laurent was really planning to get them wasted today.</p>
<p>The floor-to-ceiling windows on the other side of the room where offering a stunning view of the sea and even let to a small balcony. All in all – it was unbelievably tasteful for someone like Laurent, and still quite decent if yet probably very expensive, Makoto thought.</p>
<p>But Makoto tried to act natural and look totally <em>not</em> bewildered by the fact that Laurent seemed to own a whole house by the sea. He had been here before, a few days earlier. And obviously Laurent had to live <em>somewhere </em>when he was not busy plotting new scams all around the world.</p>
<p>Makoto also worked pretty hard on keeping his poker face when he sat down on the couch and a wine glass containing a concerning amount of red liquor was promptly shoved into his hands.</p>
<p>He was <em>absolutely</em> not afraid of dropping it on the carpet, or couch, which would still probably cost more than he´d make in an entire <em>year. </em>He also would never hear the end of it by Laurent and Abbie. Not that Makoto would be around much longer.</p>
<p>Maybe he just clutched the drink with a death grip of both his hands to look as ungraceful in front of his friends as he possibly could. He was not nervous. Totally not nervous.</p>
<p>But he knew he had failed his task when he glanced to his right and saw Laurent sitting next to him - with a smug grin on his <em>damned</em> face. “Looks like you really need that drink.”</p>
<p>That same face that had managed to annoy him a <em>thousand</em> times in the last days alone. The same face that bore two ocean-blue eyes he could have drowned in any time. Blonde hair looking <em>so</em> soft, softer than any rich man´s carpet could <em>ever</em> be. How would it feel to run his fingers through it?</p>
<p>With a sudden jolt, Makoto jumped out of his stupor, nearly spilling his wine. Had he stared? <em>God</em>, <em>please</em> don´t let Laurent have read his mind..or face. Tonight would be the last time they´d spend time together anyway. Makoto would make sure to be <em>very </em>clear about that this time around. Certainly. His mind kept spiraling.</p>
<p>Having mercy on Makoto, Laurent didn´t comment on his staring and weird behavior and rather engaged in a conversation with Cynthia, Abbie, Kudou and Shi-Won. How long had they all been working together now?, Makoto wondered.</p>
<p>Some of the stories they told made him laugh. Made him wish to stay. To find a family in these new friends of his, feel wanted and maybe keep working together.. A perfect fantasy.</p>
<p>Be the glorified Robin Hoods of today´s world, in silence..and kind of selfish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sometimes chimed into the conversation to make a snarling comment on Laurent´s costs, which made especially Cynthia chuckle. Abbie sometimes looked at him like she wondered what had hurt him to be so resentful of the blonde. Otherwise Makoto stayed silent.</p>
<p>And silently, the japanese boy tried to drink up his courage. Just enough to lose the edge, to feel the comforting and warm buzzing of alcohol draw out his worries and the nervousness in his mind, battling each other.</p>
<p>This turned out to be quite easy as his drinks were continuously refilled as soon as he drowned another glass. The wine tasted good; a taste that left Makoto wanting more.</p>
<p>He also took some satisfaction in the knowledge he hurt Laurent´s <em>obviously</em> very full pockets by drinking as much of this obviously <em>very</em> expensive wine as he could.</p>
<p>And so – drinking off the edge of his anxiety quickly turned to just a <em>little</em> too much.</p>
<p>“Edamame, are you okay? You´ve been oddly quiet today”, he heard Laurent say at his side.</p>
<p>“´m fine.”</p>
<p>“What was that, my dear Edamame?” A faint chuckle from the other side of the room. Female, certainly, but who it was, Makoto found himself unable to make out.</p>
<p>For some time now, the laughter and voices around him had blurred into the buzzing in his head, not quite so pleasant anymore, but not uncomfortable yet. He proceeded to stare at his newly filled glass.</p>
<p>Why had he been so nervous before, anyway? It was nothing new to him to tell Laurent off, to tell him how <em>very</em> much he resented the Frenchman.</p>
<p>How he wanted to never see him again, to never hear this <em>disgustingly perfect,</em> rich accent. He never knew he had a thing for the sound of the French language before meeting Laurent. Maybe he just hadn´t.</p>
<p>Makoto mentally slapped himself. What did he just think? What was <em>wrong </em>with him?</p>
<p>Lately, Makoto found himself admiring Laurent more often. His looks, the way he moved, talked, smiled.. Ever since Laurent had so effortlessly saved Makoto from <em>completely </em>fucking up considering the case with James Coleman, it had gotten worse. Given, Laurent had most certainly set him up and planned everything ahead. But it had nonetheless had a <em>certain </em>impact on Makoto, which he was nothing less than ashamed of.</p>
<p>Laurent probably saw him as nothing more than a pawn, sometimes necessary to achieve his goals and otherwise completely useless.</p>
<p>“Edamame? Do you hear me?” A deep voice right next to his ear.</p>
<p>Makoto snapped out of his thoughts. How long had Laurent been talking to him? He looked to his side, where his gaze met two blue eyes, brows furrowed with concern.</p>
<p>A warm hand on Makoto´s shoulder. A gentle shove and he finally managed to regain his ability to speak.</p>
<p>“I´m <em>fine</em>!”</p>
<p>Realizing just <em>how</em> close Laurent had gotten, Makoto practically jumped from his position on the couch to put some distance between the two of them, almost knocking over the table and spilling his wine at the same time.</p>
<p>He was not <em>quite</em> drunk, but enough so to maybe do something very stupid. Whatever that would be, with Laurent coming close like <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>He took a second to steady himself, put the glass back on the table and made a beeline for the door. He just needed to clear his head and plan his next move.</p>
<p>“..just need a second..”, he mumbled on his way out, catching a glimpse of Laurent. He was getting up too.</p>
<p>“Wait, Edamame..”</p>
<p>Makoto didn´t hear the rest of that sentence. Didn´t want to. The confused and <em>worried</em> gazes everyone in the room seemed to shoot in his direction as he stumbled out the door did enough to have him slam it behind him and make his way down the hallway.</p>
<p>Which way was the door outside again? Makoto couldn´t remember and found himself randomly opening doors. He felt himself already sobering up, but some fresh air would certainly speed the process up a bit.</p>
<p>Also, he had to clear his head and understand what <em>in the ever-loving fuck</em> had him acting this way, thinking like this about <em>Laurent</em>, of all people.</p>
<p>At some point, upon turning on the light in another random room, he found a <em>very </em>inviting looking <em>large</em> bed right in the middle of it.</p>
<p><em>Just a second, Laurent won´t even notice, probably doesn´t use this room at all, </em>he thought to himself as he flopped down on the bed. He was sure that Laurent was the type to party every day and take a nice lady to an even nicer hotel room for the night anyway. Very straight and <em>very</em> annoying.</p>
<p>If he couldn´t <em>find</em> his way out, he at least needed some privacy to <em>sort</em> things out.</p>
<p>It was not like Laurent would come looking for him, right? He had probably just made another <em>virgin</em>-joke, snickering with Abbie about how very <em>original</em> these jokes still were, even after <em>months</em>, and going about his night without a second thought.</p>
<p>Makoto sat up and rubbed his forehead with one hand. How was he supposed to tell Laurent he didn´t want to work with the team anymore? How <em>could </em>he and why did imagining Laurent´s response – maybe even acceptance – make his stomach sink with a sickening feeling?</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head. It was probably just the alcohol making him feel this way.</p>
<p>He looked around the room and found a large marble desk in front of some windows.</p>
<p>And not only windows but a <em>glass door</em>.</p>
<p>No way, Makoto finally found a way out! It probably just led to a balcony, but meant fresh air, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Relieved, Makoto felt some tension leave his body. He got up and passed the desk on his way to the door. But upon seeing something very familiar on the dark surface he stopped his movements.</p>
<p>It was the sketch book he had seen Laurent carry around with him some times now, especially in the last weeks. So did Laurent really use this room after all?</p>
<p>Makoto eyed the book curiously, it was closed.</p>
<p>..no one would find out if he had a short look, right?</p>
<p>Laurent had invaded his privacy more than once. And Makoto was <em>dying</em> to know what went on in his head all the time. Maybe plans for future scams? <em>Maybe</em> whatever was in there would make it easier for him to leave, would be his chance to get back at Laurent for all the past humiliations?</p>
<p>Slowly, as if the book could magically turn into a wild beast and bite him for doing such a <em>stupid</em> thing, Makoto touched the front page. The paper felt heavy, expensive like everything else in this house. Unlike Makoto.</p>
<p>He turned to the first page..</p>
<p>..and burst out laughing.</p>
<p>The sketch seemed to show a person, probably looking out at the sea. The person´s hair stuck out in every direction possible and her legs and arms were short, resembling balloons rather than anything else. Laurent even went so far as to draw a crooked nose and a wart on the poor person´s face, reminding Makoto of an old witch.</p>
<p>If this was all Laurent could come up with – not to be mean, but he certainly had no talent <em>at all</em>, Makoto thought. Now he knew why Laurent hadn´t painted their needed copy of “Snow of London”.</p>
<p>Still chuckling along, Makoto turned to the next page. His previous joy made place for utter <em>terror </em>and his breath caught in his lungs.</p>
<p>The next sketch, still made with only a ball pen, was nothing less than <em>perfect.</em></p>
<p>If it hadn´t been for the fact that the lines looked slightly messy, as if drawn hastily, there wouldn´t have been any flaws to be found <em>at all. </em>The pose was quite similar to the one in the previous drawing.</p>
<p>It was like looking in a mirror, Makoto saw himself, leaning on the ledge of the balcony in Laurent´s living room, head turned to the side and a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>When had Laurent drawn this? And <em>why</em>?</p>
<p>Makoto felt panic rise once again, turning the pages and finding himself on every one of them. He didn´t know what to make of this. <em>Why</em> would Laurent do this?</p>
<p>Makoto put the sketch pad back where it belonged, hastily opened the door to the balcony and sat down on the other side. He looked out at the now dark sea and sighed deeply, dwelling on his thoughts. It had gotten colder outside, but Makoto didn´t mind the chilly air.</p>
<p>He would <em>not</em> make the mistake to think Laurent might <em>like</em> him. Not after everything.</p>
<p>And still, Makoto found himself thinking back to the few moments the blonde had touched him, always tender, soft, and caring.</p>
<p>The way he would laugh at Makoto, tease him until he snapped and then turn his mouth up in that <em>disgusting </em>smug smile..that Makoto had grown to like at some point.</p>
<p>He heard a soft thud and turned around to find Laurent standing behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay? You worried us a little there.”</p>
<p>“I already said that <em>I´m fine!</em>”, Makoto answered, but there was no force behind his words. He took Laurent´s appearance in, the blue suit that accentuated his eyes so beautifully, his hair still slicked back from the day. The only light came from the room behind them, leaving Laurent´s face mostly in the dark.</p>
<p>The blonde closed the door and let himself slide down next to the other.</p>
<p>So, they sat in silence for a while.</p>
<p>Makoto cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to tell you I won´t help you anymore. Won´t be working with you anymore.” He glanced to the side once again but could not make the older man´s expression out.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that? You know if you really wanted to leave for good.. I won´t bother you anymore.” If Makoto hadn´t known better, he would have thought Laurent sounded a bit sad.</p>
<p>At least he certainly didn´t sound smug, so Makoto believed the blonde´s words.</p>
<p>This really was his chance to say goodbye, become a good man and never see his friends again. Cynthia, Abbie, Kudou, Shi-Won. <em>Laurent.</em></p>
<p>“…” Makoto sighed again, tilting his head back to lean against the glass behind him. He looked at the stars and thought about <em>what to say</em>.</p>
<p>Would this really be the right choice? Why did he suddenly feel so bad?</p>
<p>“You don´t have to make a decision right now. You know I will <em>gladly</em> wait a few years for you, again. We all will.”</p>
<p>“I don´t think I <em>really</em> want to leave you anymore.” There. Makoto had said it. This was what he had denied himself to think all this time.</p>
<p>“Me? Or all of us?” Makoto could practically <em>feel</em> the newly spread smug grin on Laurent´s face, could hear the soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“...” Makoto had to tell him, now. If he decided to <em>stay</em>, he had to be honest about his feelings. Rip the band aid off fast instead of slowly and even <em>more</em> painful. If those drawings he just found meant <em>anything</em>, he had to take a leap of faith <em>now.</em></p>
<p>Sadly, all the alcohol seemed to have left his system in a flash, leaving Makoto all alone to face his feelings, stripped bare of his defense mechanisms.</p>
<p>“Edamura?” The sudden use of Makoto´s <em>real</em> name and serious tone had him burst it out: “Laurent, I think I like you. You know, like <em>like</em> you.”</p>
<p>He took a shuddering breath to steady himself for the next part. The blonde next to him visibly tensed but let him speak.</p>
<p>“I know you´d never feel the same way. I know I am nothing but a tool for you. But <em>please</em> understand, I needed to tell you. I love everyone in our team, I really have a great time with you guys! The others really feel like a family to me – my family.”</p>
<p>Another breath. “And I really <em>know</em> you like girls. I´m sorry to put this on you, you have <em>every</em> right to make fun of me.”</p>
<p>Makoto put all his feelings in this speech, finishing with a broken “<em>I really wish I hated you.</em>”</p>
<p>Makoto looked down, felt something cold rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>It was replaced with a warm, calloused finger the next second.</p>
<p>“Makoto. Look at me.” A hand lifted Makoto´s chin to the side and he looked Laurent, his partner for such a long time, in the eyes. There wasn´t a hint of laughter, no mischievous glint in them. Just honesty.</p>
<p>“I´d never make fun of you for that. You´re not a tool for me. And what the hell made you think I was <em>straight</em>?”, with that last sentence a soft chuckle left the blonde´s mouth.</p>
<p>Turning serious once again, Laurent leaned forward, his glare so intense Makoto wanted to avert his eyes. His face so close Makoto could smell the faint cologne, breathe the same air as Laurent.</p>
<p>“´course I like you.”</p>
<p>And with that, their lips met.</p>
<p>It was a lingering, loving kiss, the warm and soft lips on his made Makoto´s stomach do backflips and his eyelids fluttered shut. Way too soon, Laurent pulled back and looked the younger boy so tender, so lovingly in the eyes – Makoto couldn´t help but feel his face flush bright red. Hopefully the lack of proper illumination would prevent the Frenchman from noticing. Did this really happen? He was not dreaming, right? Makoto pinched his arm but did not wake.</p>
<p>Silent laughter fell from Laurent´s lips. “No, really. How´d you think I didn´t feel the same? I mean I know for a fact you found my sketch book – I just found it upside down on my desk.”</p>
<p>Makoto could feel his face flush a deeper shade of red. He only hoped Laurent wouldn´t be mad, but it didn´t look like that. The blonde seemed rather <em>amused</em>.</p>
<p>“I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have looked.” Makoto turned his head to the sea and leaned it on the other´s shoulder, gazing out at the silent waters once again. Only that he now felt excited and at the same time so much more at ease than any other time in the last weeks.</p>
<p>“It´s fine. I wanted to ask you to pose for a nude anyway.”</p>
<p>Makoto punched Laurent lightly but couldn´t stop his face from lighting up the instant he felt a pair of lips press lightly on his forehead.</p>
<p>“You´re insufferable.”</p>
<p>“And you´re welcome to stay the night.”</p>
<p>And so, he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>The sketch book refers to the one seen in the beginning of episode 14 :)</p>
<p>If you enjoyed this, please tell me, I would love to hear from you, but please be nice (this is really the first thing I have written in about ten years and also the first thing I ever published - so I´m really nervous!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>